Paris
Paris is the capital and largest city in France, and the center of French culture, and one of the most influential cities in the world. Paris was and continues to be a major commercial, financial, economic and cultural center. The city is located on the Seine River in the central part of the country. During the late nineteenth and early twentieth centuries, Paris become the hub for art and culture, attracting writers and artists from all over the western world - as well as being known as a city of brothels. During World War I, German forces got within 15 miles of the city, but were ultimately repulsed, and Paris remained free. Key points of interest in Paris in the time of Indiana Jones include the Eiffel Tower (built in 1889), the bohemian quarter of Montmartre, the cathedral of Notre Dame de Paris, the Louvre Museum, and the Sorbonne (University of Paris). Adventures in Paris Indiana Jones visited Paris several times in his adventures. In September 1908, Henry Jones, Sr. brought his wife, son, and son's tutor to Paris as part of his world lecture tour. While there, Henry and Anna took a side trip to visit a friend in the wine country, leaving Indy and Miss Seymour to explore the Louvre. At the Louvre, they met Norman Rockwell, who befriended Indy. The boys later met Pablo Picasso and Georges Braque and visited their studio. That night, the boys had a run-in with some pimps, who they scared off in a cemetery. The next evening, the boys went to Picasso's party at Le Lapin Agile, which was crashed by Miss Seymour, searching for her ward. The following day, Indy and Rockwell watched the sale of a Degas painting to an art dealer by Picasso (actually painted by Picasso but signed by Edgar Degas), and Indy sold the dealer his signed Picasso drawing, actually drawn by Rockwell."Paris, September 1908" During the summer of 1913 Indiana Jones and his father took a train from Paris on their way to Georgia. In October 1916, Indiana Jones came to Paris as part of his leave from the trenches of World War I with his friend Remy Baudouin. Staying a few nights with Professor Levi and his wife, he met and fell in love with Mata Hari. His romance with her led all around the city and neighboring countryside, but eventually he broke it off, due to his jealousy of her role in accompanying other men, like the undersecretary of war. He was also warned to stay away from her by the French police, who were investigating her as a potential spy."Paris, September 1908" In the early 1920s, Jones returned to Paris to study at the Sorbonne. He kept a copy of his degree from 1925 in his journal.The Lost Journal of Indiana Jones In 1939, Indy travelled to Paris to find one of the Sheperds clues to the Staff of Kings. He explored the catacombs underneath the city, found a secret entrance into a German bunker, before finding the secret ruins where Indy's mentor, Charles Kingston had hidden part of his journal.Indiana Jones and the Staff of Kings Locations within Paris *Louvre Museum *Eiffel Tower *Place de la Concorde *Notre Dame de Paris *Puppet Theater *Cemetery *Hotel Lepic *Montmartre **Art supply shop **Le Lapin Agile **Studio of Pablo Picasso and Georges Braque *Apartment of Jacques and Annabelle Levi *Mata Hari's hotel *Train station *Police station *Sorbonne (University of Paris) *Catacombs *German Bunker *Roman Maze Appearances * Passion for Life *''Young Indiana Jones and the Princess of Peril'' *''The Mata Hari Affair'' * Demons of Deception * Winds of Change *''Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom'' *''Indiana Jones and the Staff of Kings'' Sources *''Indiana Jones and the Emperor's Tomb: 1935 Journal'' *''The Lost Journal of Indiana Jones'' *''Art Rebellion - The Making of the Modern'' Notes and references External links * Category:Cities